Mystery Abroad
by DrrmGrl
Summary: Shane and Michie go on holiday... but what awaits them in the land of Lust, wonder and... Caitlyn and Nate? Kissing? O Smitchie and Naitlyn. xD
1. Airoplane

**Right People. Lets hope this story is better than my last one. Which I have to admit was crap, BUT here is a new story for everyone to see… I hope it's better. Well so far I think it is ha-ha. Anywayy… on with the show..**

**Disclaimer - I do not own CR. Unfortunately. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Snore. Silence. Glare.

Snore. Silence. Glares.

Snore. Silence. More glares.

Sn-

"Shane!" I hissed shaking the limp body that concealed the boy Shane Grey beside me.

"Yes, I want strawberry jam mum!" she muttered, completely engrossed in his dream. I mouth sorry to the passengers and nearby Air hostess. Gosh, being on a plane really made your voice noticeably. Especially when everyone else is asleep. I returned my gaze to the sleeping boy, whose head lay on my shoulder, "Shaney" I cooed, I could have my fun while he was still asleep.

"One more hour, mummy," I managed to stifle a giggle.

"Shane! The plane's on fire!" I whispered violently in his ear. His eyes shot open. He clumsily fought away his seatbelt before bolting to his feet and banging his head on the roof. Two gas masks hung from the ceiling of the plane and I could contain my laughter. Even the passengers beside us who were giving us icy glares on minute ago were laughing now.

"Sir, could you please stay seated?" The Air hostess asked politely. Shane's face turned red with embarrassment and he sat down rubbing his head. I giggled again. "We know it must be hard to be in a cramped space like this instead of your usually 1st class, but we would appreciate if you kept the noise down." She gave a polite smile before walking off.

"Thanks Michie." he groaned. "Quite the little joker aren't you." he ruffled my hair.

Oh did I mention he was _the Shane Grey _from the band Connect 3...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Right so sorry it's so short, I always start with short chapters but this storey is going somewhere ;) Pinkie swear. It was just a small taster. If I get 10 reviews I'll continue. So pleasee review telling me what you think. **

**Have you seen Jo Bro movie yet? I have :/ I'm bad.**

**I watched it online. BUT I'll go see it in the cinema too….**

"**Earthquake!" =D**

**xx**


	2. Destination Check

Right peeps. Next chapter! What more lies ahead in the lives of Michie and Shane… ;P

Read and find out xD Thank you for the reviews, story alerts etc, I'm very grateful ha-ha.

I do not own CR =[

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Ah! It feels goooood." ginned Shane walking through the airport like a monkey, trying to stretch his legs. I laughed because he looked really stupid. And cute. Well, it's a good combination right?**

**After the journey from New Jersey to Dominican Republic, Shane and I were both shattered (despite the fact he'd slept the majority of the journey) and we couldn't wait to arrive at the hotel.**

"**Y'know Michie," Shane began, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and squeezing me into a hug. "I'm glad we came on this holiday, I really needed a break."**

"**Yeah must be hard being loved by America," I laughed at his smug face. HE turn to me and looked shocked "And the UK! Never forget them!" I rolled my eyes.**

"**Okay, it must be hard being loved the America and the UK," I said.**

"**You have**_** no**_** idea!" he rolled his eyes mockingly whilst tightening his grip around me, "You're the best friend ever."**

**I gave him a smile, b it didn't quite reach my ears. That's all we'd be, friends. Mates. Best Buddies…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We arrived at the hotel, checked in, the usual procedure and everything was going great the sun was blistering hot and…**

"**A double bed?" Shane smirked raising his eyebrow. I whipped round to face him. "What?" Then I saw it. Exactly what he saw. One double bed. Man, that caught me off guard.**

"**Well Mich," He shrugged, "I guess I'm just gonna have to sleep in my boxers. No going nude now." he flashed me a smile and my knees went weak. Never mind naked! The thought of Shane Grey in the same bed with me **_**in his boxers**_** was enough to make my head spin with delight.**

"**D-doues the s-s-sofa open up-p?" I asked and began to walk out the room but Shane grabbed my waist and picked me up.**

"**Oh no you don't!" he dumped my on the bed, making sure not to hurt me, "I'm not sleeping on **_**no **_**sofa." he laughed.**

**I giggled, "I meant for me." Then he pouted and gave my adorable puppy dog eyes and my heart melted then and there. "You don't want to share a bed with me?" I shook my head jokingly and his pout got even bigged but then was quickly replaced by a malicious grin. He pinned me down on the bed and laughed evilly. **

"**Pah!" he scoffed widening his eyes , I have to admit he looked kind of scary. "Michele Torres, prepare to feel the wrath of Shane Grey, fingers of death!" he put on an evil voice. My eyes widened as I realised what he was about to do. "NO!" I squealed attempting to make my way out of the room, but no such lucky he had me completely pinned to the bed. I squirmed, but he just began tickling my sides. "Stop! Stop" Shaaaaane!"**

"**You hurt my poor little heart Michie," His grin got wider, "I'm afraid I can't let you go until I feel completely satisfied that you have suffered enough! Mwhahaha!"**

"**O-kay! S-s-s-s-shannne! STOP!" I yelled through my laughter. Still tryign to get out from uunder his weight. **

**Suddenly he got off me. And stood in the door way, his face back to normal with his usual Shane smile plastered on his face. My skin was still tingling from where his skin had touched mines. "How about you just buy me a drink instead?" he motioned for me to follow him. "Okay," I grinned jumping off the bed. He did know it was all exclusive, didn't he?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Right there you go ;) I little longer but I'm getting right into this story I have most of it written down atm, I just need to find the time to post them up. **

**p.s. How gooood is the Jonas Brothers the 3D concert experience?!**

**Yo Yo Yo DJ Amy in dah house,**

**Lets get this party started turn the shaking to a bounce.**

**Wave your hands in the air shake your hips c'mon!**

**I wanna see everybody havin' some fun.**

**I got my CD's and my speakers blowing tunes,**

**Let me see yah smile like your in a cartoon.**

**Sing along with the music all night,**

**You betta not get into a fight.**

**Yo yo yo DJ Amy in dah house,**

**Make some noise don't be quiet like a mouse!**

**Clap your hands and and give a yell for the band,**

**We're gonna have fun, yeah, tonight will be grand.**

**;)**

**Sorry random outburst. More rap girl Coming soon, to a fan fic near you.**

**If you want post ideas about a rap of song and I'll make one up for you. I love doing it haha xxx**


	3. Shock

**Right well, sorry it's been a long time. I just started back school, and y'know it's taken up most of my time, BUT! Wait for it!!!!**

**SUMMER IS HERE!!! YAS MATE! I'm so happy. I have sunburn and everything :L Anywayy…**

**Again, I apologise for lack of update :/**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------

"Can I have 2 cokes please?" I smiled politely at the bartender. "Comin' right up sweetie," he winked back.

"Oh.. My.. Gosh. You are a full flirt!" Shane accused. I burst out laughing, "That's rich coming from you!" He pouted and batted his eyelashes, "Don't you like it Michie?"

I just ignored him and took the drinks to a table by the pool. The hotel was beautiful, and everyone was so friendly. I couldn't wait to get my new bikini's on and relax for a whole 2 weeks.

Shane and I sat in silence for a while. That's was one of the things I liked about Shane, he was comfortable in silence, he didn't feel the need to talk constantly. I began to scan the poolside taking in the sun kissed bodies and sun hats, smiling as a spotted a cute couple in the pool splashing about and flirting with each other. They had their back to me, but even from my distance I could tell they had a deep connection. _Quite like Shane and myself_, I thought, _but we're not a couple_, I quickly added sighing.

"Something wrong?" Shane averted his gaze from the same couple I was just watching. His deeps brown eyes seemed to look right into my soul and I felt butterflies in my tummy, making my grin. "Nope, everything is good." He grinned back, keeping his eyes locked with mines for a moment longer than necessary before glancing back at the couple in the pool. I followed suite.

I was watching the couple but my mind was somewhere else, imagining situations of Shane and I together, like a proper couple. Walking down the street he would entangle his fingers with mines and my cheeks would stain pink. He would hold me in his arms and never let go, afraid that if he let go of me, I would disappear. He would hold my face in his hands and gently but passionately kiss me, and I kiss him back, it would get deeper and more heated and…

"Wait a minute!" I was forced out of my haze of fantasies and turned to Shane with a questioning expression on my face. He looked towards me with clear confusion in his face. "That couple." he pointed to the boy and girl in the pool. "Do you know them?"

I glanced towards the couple whilst muttering, "I don't think so." I squinted my eyes to get a better look and it became clearer and clearer that I did recognise them. In fact, I don't know how I didn't the first time I saw them. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. The boy had a mess of curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, similar to Shane's. The girl long curly brown hair that bounced on her shoulders when she walked. He eyes a clear blue and bright with excitement. I turned towards Shane again shocked at the scene before me. He looked back at me, his eyes mirrored my shock, then it turned to hurt, pain. Why didn't they tell us? How could they keep this a secret? Didn't they know how important this was?

"I'm outta here" Shane muttered, his face full of wonder and hurt. It was clear he wanted to be alone to think about this. I wasn't about to stop him, I need to think about what just happened too, about why I had to find out like this? Suddenly my hurt turned to anger. They should have told me! In fact, How could he have done this to Shane? His own Flesh and blood! And my so called Best Friend? How do you like them apples? Fumed I stood up and marched back towards my hotel room to search for my mobile. She was going to tell me. Of course she was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could he do this to me?! My own Brother! Not only was he my brother, he was my Best Friend. He should have told me. I couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on. How long had they been together? Why had the done it behind my back? I was furious.

I slammed the hotel rooms door shut, making it obvious I wanted some privacy to a girl that had followed me to the room. I didn't feel like signing autographs at the moment. And damn right I should feel like this. I was shocked, confused, angry and most of all hurt. Why couldn't he tell me? He must have had a valid reason. It's so stupid! Why? That's the question that kept running through my mind.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

He would tell me. I believe in him. This was all just a silly misunderstanding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rushed in the hotel room to find Shane sitting on the sofa on his phone. His brow was furrowed and his lips were in a think line. I tip-toed past him, trying not to disturb his conversation and nipped into our room and grabbed my phone, then disappeared out of our room to a place quite where I could think things through.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Michie!" the voice at the other end of the line called, "It's so good to hear from you. Are you enjoying your holiday?" she seemed excited.

"Oh hey . Yeah I am. Are you?" I quizzed.

"Well, I'd hardly call staying at my parents a holiday," she giggled

"Yeah, your parents," I muttered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course!" I replied trying to sounds cheerful. There was silence between us for a couple of minutes before I plucked up the courage to confront her. "Caitlyn, is thee something you want to tell me?"

"Well…" she began, I got my hopes up, practically expecting her to tell me what I wanted to hear. "I got a new job just before I left for my parents. As of 3 weeks on Monday I will be n official music producer!" she squealed down the phone. I tried to act happy for her throughout the rest of our conversation but inside I felt betrayed. Why wouldn't she tell me? I got so worked up that just before the end of the phone call…

"So have you herd from Nate lately?"

She seemed to laugh t this comment, "Why would I have heard from Nate? Not texts no phone calls, no nothing since I left." She seemed to be giggling at their supposed inside joke. To be honest, I didn't find it funny at all.

"What's so funny?" I asked monotone.

"Oh nothing, just… How's it going on your holiday?" she changed the subject. A little too obviously for my liking. If I didn't actually know about her secret I would have let it drop. "You and Shane together yet?"

_Well, if we were at least I'd tell you about it._, I thought.

"Look Caitlyn I gotta go, I'll phone you later sorry." I hung up quickly before Billy Boy - a man who worked at the hotel - came to talk to me. She would surely have noticed the voice as I'd seen her talking to him earlier by the pool. Then it hit me. I had the best idea ever! Shane could help me. It would be _our_ little secret. Who says truth is the best policy. Times have changed, and apparently so have I.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH! What they gonna do?! Ahh guesses anyone? Hehe, anyway hope you like it.**

**I promised that the chapters would get longer and this one is a whooping 1317 words!**

**That almost as long as my art essay ;) haha Review pleasee! Tell me what yah think xD**


	4. Eye Spy

Rightio! Update timee ;) Wow, I'm getting better at this. Haha, unfortunately I wont be able to update again until Saturday at the earliest. My rents organised a little holiday at a lodge god knows where lol. Anywayy, it'll be fun. I saw pictures and it looks kinda like Camp rock haha. Can't wait! XD Enjoyy!!

----------------------**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**What's up, Shane?" I didn't reply quickly enough. "Okay something is seriously up. I want you to tell me now!" he ordered.**

"**Why do you even care!" I yelled back, I was angry. I'd been on the phone to Nate for half n hour and still he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. He obviously had a perfectly good reason for not telling me, but it was beginning to get on my nerves.**

"**Oh course I care! I'm your brother!" he yelled back down the receiver , then his voice grew softer, "You can tell me anything"**

**Oh that's just fucking great. I could tell him anything, but he couldn't tell me. What the hell was this all about?! Enough was Enough.**

"**Nate, I think.." I didn't have time to finish my sentence 'cause Michie pounced on me. I hadn't even seen her enter the room again. She grabbed my phone and hung up on Nate, I have to admit, this was better than most of my Michie fantasies. Her practically sitting on top of me, kissing me senseless…**

"**I have it!" she squealed with glee. Her smile grew wider on her face but her eyes were still shining with the hurt I'd saw earlier at the poor. "What do you have?" I questioned.**

**He seemed pleased at my involvement in this conversation and rolled off me to the other side of the sofa. Damn, no fantasies coming true today then. "An idea." she announced proudly.**

"**Your not giving me much here, Mich," I laughed. She shot me a look, if looks could kill, I'd be deader than I dead man in a grave in dead city, and that's pretty dead. I laughed at my own Joke, yes, I'm that sad.**

"**I'm getting there!" she sat up straight and placed her legs on top of mines. "We spy." she gave me a menacing look and eye eyes twinkled with excitement.**

"**Spy?" I crinkled my nose. "On who?" She sighed.**

"**On Caitlyn and Nate, duh!" she rolled her eyes "Get up to date Shane."**

"**And how do you propose we do that, oh Michie of mine?" Man! That sounded good. All the more reason for Michie to be mines. Shane Grey and Michie Torres. Michie Torres and Shane Grey. Even our names sounded good together. Michie Grey., now, I liked the sound of that!**

"**We go under cover!" she squealed, causing me to cover my eardrums. She jumped from her spot next to me and began to pace the room. Back and forth, back and forth. She was starting to make me a little dizzy. **

"**What are we gonna do?" I joked "Put on wigs and make-up, pretend we're a couple from America on their honeymoon?" I laughed but inside I like the idea, and apparently so did Michie. She stopped pacing, her eyes shining. **

"**Your amazing!" she jumped on me again, giving me a peck on the cheek before running into her room to fetch her phone. My skin was still tingling from were her lips had crushed against my face, making me blush. Which is ridiculous. No-one makes Shane Grey blush. Well, apart from Michie.**

"**Hello?" I heard her call down the phone, "Yes, I would like to know if you have any wig shops?" her voice getting quicker and higher.**

**My phone began to ring again, the name "Nate" shining. Dear god, what had I gotten myself into?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me =] Would be much appreciated.**

**How do you like the idea. Lots more Smitchie coming up, and Naitlyn of course. ;]**

**xx**


	5. In the Game

**2 updates in one day?! Wow, I'm in the zone ;] haha**

**Anywayy here you goo….**

**-----------------------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never in my life have I felt so stupid. Embarrassed. Humiliated. -"

"Auk, shut up," Michie grinned whilst applying a fake nose to me. It felt smooth and smelt of rubber and plastic.

"Oh sorry. Hadn't realised that was out loud." I muttered, trying not to voice how much I hated this stupid idea. Stupid, stupid idea. Michie finished applying my nose and handed my a small box. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's your contacts," she smiled taking one for herself.

"Thanks, but I have my own," I handed the box back to her but she refused to take it.

"Shane, just put them in." she flashed me a pleading look. She was so cute. Stupid cute. Stupid plan.

I put in my contacts and looked in the mirror. They were really comfy, new contacts weren't usually this comfy. I checked my appearance in the mirror and….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michie ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?!" she panted.

"LOOK AT MY EYES!" I started, "LOOK AT MY FACE!"

She began laughing, "Honey, you look fine." she winked and walked away realising everything was okay.

"No! No! Everything is _not_ okay." I followed her out, "Look at what you've done to my face? And my beautiful hair!" I said tugging at the brown haired wig attached to my head. It was on there good, even a good tug at it and it wouldn't fall off. "And my eyes! I look weird with green eyes!"

Michie turned and looked me in the eyes, it was then that I noticed with her blond wig and blue eyes, she looked nothing like Michie at all. She wasn't prettier. In fact, I missed the real Mich. It was beautiful.

"You look fine to me, darling." she walked towards the mirror and began to apply some make-up, mascara I think it's called. "In fact, if we were married you'd be in that bed right now." she turned round and smiled at me. Her smile was still gorgeous., that would never change.

"What!" my eyes widened with shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Michie?"

"Actually, my name is Ashley Bonnet, and I just got married to Greg Bonnet." She said in an accent I couldn't place. My smile grew bigger as she grabbed her bag and said, "well, lets go honey. Or don't you want to get our game on?" She opened the door and wiggled her hips all the way to the poolside bar, every so often flicking her hair over her shoulder. I followed behind her my gaze not leaving those hips. How did they move like that? That was talent!

We arrived at the bar and ordered our drinks. I spotted Nate and Caitlyn sitting at a table they had seen us enter but didn't take much notice of them. We then moved to a table near them so we could her what they were talking about. We walked past.

"Shane?" Caitlyn asked. I froze. No way. She couldn't have recognised me. I didn't recognise me and I'de lived with my face all my life.

"Yes, he sounds strange over the phone. He wouldn't tell me what was up." Nate looked at his hand and I kept moving realising they were talking about me and hadn't recognised me. I sat down next to Michie and she placed her hand on top of mines. She looked into my eyes a questioning look on her face.

"They were just talking about me," I whispered, scared of being over heard by Nate or Caitlyn. She nodded and leaned back on her chair.

"Hey, do I recognise you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, do I recognise you?" a voice asked.

I turner around to see Caitlyn staring at me intently. "Excuse me?" I asked in my fake accent, "I don't think so." I looked at me feet desperate for Caitlyn not to recognise me. She couldn't have, I didn't look like Michie anymore.

"No, I think I do," she continued, "Oh wait! I know why," She giggled, "Did I now go to elementary school with you?"

I looked at her and smiled. She didn't recognise me! That was great! I glanced to towards Shane and his figure which had grown stiff seemed to relax and he smiled towards me. "Maybe, what's you name?" I asked politely, she returned my smile.

"Caitlyn Geller," she held out her hand for me to shake, "And you are?"

I shook her hand, "Ashley Bonnet," I grinned, "And this is my husband Greg Bonnet." I nodded towards Shane.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled and shook Caitlyn's hand before moving to Nate and shaking his hand.

"I'm Nate grey," Oh gosh, here comes the part which I knew would have to happen for it to seem real.

"Oh! Nate grey? From Connect 3?" I made my eyes shine with admiration. He simply nodded and smiled at my recognition.

"So are you two boyfriend and girl friend?" Shane asked.

"Well, yes, but it's on the down low." Caitlyn said winking towards Shane.

"Here mate, your getting more winks than I do." Nate nudged him and they both laughed it off. Eventually Nate and "Greg" went off into their own little conversation. Leaving me and Caitlyn to talk about our girl stuff.

"You so easy to talk to!" Caitlyn grinned towards me giggling ever so slightly, "you remind me of my best friend."

"I do?" I smiled, "What is she like?" May as well get some enjoyment out of this, I thought.

"Auk! She's the best! I can tell her anything. I wish she was here, but she's on holiday at the moment. She wouldn't tell me where though," Caitlyn's brow furrowed.

"I'm sure there's a reason," I defended, but in fact there wasn't. I had simply forgot to tell her. How bad is it? That's how this whole situation came about.

"So," I changed the subject, "It must be hard trying to keep you and Nate a secret. Do your families know?"

"Of course!" She dismissed the question with a wave of her hand, "Nate's parents are really happy about it, but I don't see my family enough for them to like it or hate it." she sighed. "It's hard though, we're trying to keep it a secret from Shane and Michie."

"Nate's Brother?" I asked.

"Yes," she continued, "It's complicated…" This was it. The reason we weren't being told about this whole damn relationship! It was coming…

"Anyway, how long have you and Greg been together?"

Or not.

------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So reviews? =P tell me what you think? xD**

**Thank you my lovely viewers!!**

**xxxxxxx**


	6. Realisation

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Busy, busy life, even in summer.**

**Anywayy the next chapter! XD excuse the spelling mistakes. Didn't proof read :L**

**-------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How goddamn typical! You can tell a complete stranger that your going out with one of the hottest teen pop stars in America (and UK as Shane insists) and not tell your best friend! I was going to get the truth out her, whether she liked it or not! Were they embarrassed by each other? I doubt it.

I entered our hotel room, **Shane** not far behind, and fell upon our bed, completely shattered. Keeping up an act was tiring. Perhaps, I could text Caitlyn telling her where we were and then she would realise that she would have to tell me the truth.

It could work. I think I'll text her. Yes, that sounds good. I got up from the bed and grabbed my phone from the small vanity desk and began texting.

**Hey Caity, How are you? Dominican Republic is great! Wish you were here, miss you loads Mich xx**

Sent. There, that was sure to catch her out. She would ask what hotel is was and if it was good. Damn, this was a better plan than spying! Why didn't I think of this before! Haha, Michie you are a genius! Almost instantly I got a reply.

**I'm good thanks Mich. What hotel are you staying at? Is it any good? Miss you more ;] Caity xx**

Pah! I knew it. Plan B is in action! "SHANE!" I yelled running through to the living room and found him out for the count on the sofa. Poor boy, must have been really tired. Somehow I managed to lift him up and carry him to the stripping him down to his boxers (Oh boy!) and left his to sleep soundly, before texting Caitlyn my reply.

**Hotel Celusiema in Playo Dorada, it's great, you should see the pool :] miss you much Mich xx**

I let a small giggle escape my lips before crawling into bed beside Shane. Shane, not Greg. His black hair gone curly and was plastered to his head from the wig. I curled up next to him, wondering what it would be like to be his girlfriend. Suddenly Shane's arm wrapped around my tummy, pulling my closer and he rested his head in the crook of my neck…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was heading back to the hotel room with Nate when I received a text from Michie. I'd quickly discovered that when Nate and myself had booked a holiday to have some privacy and time to ourselves and keep it from Michie and Shane that they just so happened to be going the same place as us! How did this happen!

"What's wrong?" Nate snuck his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug before planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"Michie and Shane are here!" I practically squealed. I saw Nate's face turn from joy to complete shock, then panic. "Shit!" he muttered under his breath.

He stepped in front of me and stopped me in my tracks, "I think we better tell them." He looked me in the eyes.

"What?!" I shouted, "It was your idea to keep us a secret! I thought you didn't want-"

"I mean tell them we're here. Say we were lonely, or something, and decided to go on holiday together." He interrupted.

"Okay.." I muttered, "But I still want to tell them everything. I feel horrible. I mean, we told that couple we just met today and we haven' told them!"

He looked at the ground interested in the floor all of a sudden. He was obviously ashamed of what was going on. "He's your brother, Nate. He deserves to know." I tucked my fingers under his chin and pulled his gaze up to meet me in the eye. "Your better than this."

He held my gaze for a while, "Your right. We'll find them tomorrow and confess everything." He smiled.

"That's my boy, " I leaned in and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss.

"I love you Caity," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too." I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his and we made our way to our hotel room to get some sleep for the big day ahead of us tomorrow.

------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm really tired and I'm starting a new story as well. I'll still be doing this story, but I'd like 5 more reviews before I update again. It would make me so happy!**

**To know that people are reading and enjoying it. If not, I dunno lol oh well. I'll probs still do it haha! **

**Nightyy **

**Amy, over and Out! xx**


	7. Plan B

**Right guys, an update is here.**

**Finally.**

**Haha**

**Anyway sorry I took so long =/**

**Here we go…**

**p.s. please check out my new story Just By Chance**

**--------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke from a dead sleep to a loud bang from the outside the room. I could hear a muffled voice and decided to investigate. As I stepped out the room, the whole apartment seemed to go eerily silent , everything was still and in it's place.

I grabbed an umbrella from the stool and tip-toed around the apartment. Then I heard a cry of pain, it came from the bathroom. I tip-toed quickly towards the bathroom and the door was closed. I put my ear to the door an listened to movement inside. I heard nothing, just to check, I opened the door.

I put the umbrella up as protection, " AHHHH!" I burst into fits of giggles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!" I screamed as Michie jumped into the bathroom. She burst into laughter. Apparently, my present appearance was hilarious.

"Y-y-you…" She didn't get much further as she was on the floor gripping her tummy, face as red as a tomato, gasping for breath. I stood over her my arms folded over my chest. "M-make it s-stop! It hurts-s!"

"Well," I began to reply, "Maybe you shouldn't jumping into bathroom's when the door is shut to unsuspecting men." I walked back to the mirror to try and fix my wig that had partly fallen off and re apply my nose, which also, was hanging off.

Michie, I watched from the side of my eye, managed to get up off the floor (still giggling slightly) and make her way out of the bathroom.

.

.

.

15 minutes later I surfaced from the bathroom to find Michie sitting on the sofa watching TV. She was dressed as Michie, not Ashley. Eh, why?

"Why are you not ready?" I accused. I was putting more into her plan than she was, and I hated it. She merely gave me an amused grin.

"Well Shane, if you hadn't have zoned out on the sofa last night when we got back to the apartment, maybe you would know why I am not dressed as according to plan , she flashed me a smug smile.

"Wait… what?" I was _so confused!_ What was she going on about.. I was awake. I got up this morning out of bed. I went into the bathroom still in my boxers as how I had gotten into bed last night… didn't I?

Wait, I couldn't remember getting ready for bed last night . Does that mean… Oh crap.

I felt my cheeks stain pink and I'm pretty sure Michie noticed. "Yes, Shane Grey, I stripped you to your boxers last night." she stifled a giggle. Well, she was all laughs this morning wasn't she?

I quickly regained my confidence, "So, are you going to tell me why you are not dressed as Ashley?"

"Oh yeah, we don't need to anymore. I text Caitlyn last night telling her we were here."

"And..?2 I pushed. I desperately wanted to know if she had told Michie about her and Nate.

"And, she didn't tell me anything, so I'm guessing the sooner we get down to breakfast, the sooner we'll find out."

I felt a wave of rage flow through me. "Why didn't you tell me that when you saw me putting on my "accessories"!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, calm down Shane. It was just quite funny." She smiled. "Right c'mon, lets get this stuff off you so we can go eat." She took my hand and led me to the bathroom so wipe my face off. Bye Greg.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate and I waited in the breakfast buffet most of the morning hoping to catch Michie and Shane. Ever since I got her text the night before I'd been worried sick about the moment when we would run into each other. Questions would be asked, and answers would have to be given. What are we trying to hide? Why didn't we just tell them? Etc. I really wanted it over and done with. I'd been up most of the night biting my fingernails, dreading the morning. Would they forgive us? I began twirling my fingers in my hands distractingly and I felt Nate's fingers intertwine with mines. "Calm down Caity. It'll be fine." he rubber circled into the back of my hand. His hands were so soft and comforting. I never wanted him to let go, he was helping reduce my nerves.

"What if they saw us yesterday, and that's why Michie text me, and why Shane was in a mood?" my voice went high at the end making it a question. I looked towards Nate pleading him to comfort me. Unfortunately, I saw his eyes widen for a split second before returning to his normal, calm, composed self.

"They can't have. They would have said something," He gave me an encouraging smile. It's didn't help.

"Nate Grey, do not lie to me. I saw that flash of emotion in your eye!" I accused

"Okay," he sighed his gaze falling to his feet, "It's a possibility, but Caity, your blowing the situation out of proportion." He have a slightly amused smile.

I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it, covering my mouth with one finger in a shush motion, "But whatever happens, I'm here for you, okay?" I cuddled into his chest and he kissed my hair. Oh, how I loved this boy, nothing in this world could change that.

So, why couldn't we tell Michie and Shane. I'm sure they'd understand, wouldn't they? I mean, it is a pretty pathetic reason to not tell them about our relationship, but still I think that being-

My thoughts where interrupted by 2 figures entering the buffet. I watched them, my gaze never leaving Michie's until she spotted me as she was reaching for a croissant. He eyes widened in shock and then she nudged Shane's shoulder and nodded her head towards us mumbling something to him as she did so. Shane turned and looked accusingly towards us, his eyes boring into Nate, I felt him stiffen beside me.

I waved, "Hey Michie. Hi Shane." I gave them an embarrassed smile as the walked towards us.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you go! How's that for a cliffy? =P What's gonna happen, eh? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**Mwhhaha I am EVIL!**

**Okay, I'm nto really, BUT omgosh guys PLEASE check out my new story Just By Chance. It's a jo bro one and the first chapter is up and I need some reviews to know people are reading, or even story alerts. I got nothing, nout, nadda anyway you get the point.**

**xx**


End file.
